


Peace can be found in Colds

by loni_meow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "so let's be fluffy once" she said, "this shipping has too much angst" she said, Fluff, Italy's an idiot and Germany has to take care - and he's an idiot as well. Lovely idiots, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and she meant it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: Italy doesn't know how to dress up properly in a place like where Germany lives, so he gets sick in return.





	Peace can be found in Colds

When Germany saw Italy coming closer, he frowned and wondered if he was just imagining something.  
Today was a cold day in Germany, how it was usual for the season they were in. After all, it was fall already and the only times his country wasn't freezing cold was in late spring or some weeks in Summer. That's actually why they weren't at his place so often anymore, so that no one would catch a cold while training.

But while the rain and coldness hit them unprepared, they still didn't want to cancel the training (except for Italy, he rather had a training canceled than doing this... It wasn't the rains fault though).  
That Italy would come in his usual clothes, no, even only with his regular pants and shoes and only the black sweater without the blue jacked over it, really surprised Germany and Japan.

They had dressed up properly, covered themselves in another jacket and now there was Italy, just casually walking towards them, his clothes, hair and face already completely wet due to the rain.  
Japan just blankly stared at him, not knowing what to say, while Germany was actually furious.

"You idiot! Can't you dress properly? Where did you put that jacket of yours? Don't you have another jacket? You have to keep yourself dry!" he started scolding as Italy arrived at their place, panting exhausted and flinching when Germany said all that.  
"I'm sorry, Germany, I've been trying to find you for hours now, uhm..." he said, not knowing what was wrong. Especially not when the blonde man realized that the Italian had probably been running and sweating already.

"You'll catch a cold like this. Now where did you put that damn jacket?" Germany went on, Japan staring at Italy, worried, "I'll get it for you and you'll stay here with Japan."  
Italy looked down, blinking rain out of it eyes - or maybe it has been tears that burned in them. He felt guilty and didn't even know what was wrong, it was just rain after all. And he had been training already through the running, so shouldn't Germany be proud of him, at least a bit?

He seemed to be able to read his mind through his facial expression in that moment, because he started to answer to his inner question loudly, "Dummkopf. We wouldn't have trained physically, we would've trained strategic thinking!"

Japan went a step forward to look at the two for a moment and also to investigate the scene, before he brought up an idea. "We can go to that tree there," the black-haired started, pointing at meant tree, "it's not much protection but we'll be a bit more safe from the rain."

"That's really nice and everything, but I... well... I lost the jacket. I don't know whe-" he started, being interrupted by his own loud sneeze, what kinda frightened him since he never really had a cold before.  
Germany's anger had seemed to become stronger until Italy sneezed and looked like a frightened puppy after that.  
"How could you lose your jacket, verdammt," he still scolded, turning his head to Japan.

"We cancel this meeting. I'll take him home with me and take care of him. I'm sorry that you had to come here for nothing, Japan," Germany meant towards him while Italy sneezed a second time and seemed to get hit by the cold like a truck already.  
"Don't apologize, it's okay. I hope he'll be better soon. See you, Germany, Italy," Japan said, smiling slightly, just before he left the two (not without looking back to the scene for another moment, though).

"Alright, Italy, let's go. And the next time you do a stupid thing like this, I won't take care of it again," the German threatened while, on the inside, he knew that he would take care of it nevertheless.  
"Ah, I'm so tired," the Italian said, collecting himself after a minute, "Thank you Germany, for taking care of me now."

He paused as he looked at the brown-haired again. "Hey, did you ever have a cold before? It looks as if it exhausts you completely, it hasn't even started completely yet."  
Italy looked at him tired, his eyes widened as much they could.  
"Uhm, no... I never-"  
"Another reason why you really shouldn't walk around in rain without a damn good jacket, you idiot!" Germany interrupted and then wanted to go into the direction of his home, before he realized that Italy wasn't really following him.

He sighed and turned around, walking back those few steps to take off his own jacked quickly.  
Italy stared to the ground, freezing and shivering in the cold air and the rain. He wasn't registering anything until he felt a warm, dry jacket being put around his body, his arms were being pulled through too wide and long sleeves, and the jacket was being closed at the front, all by Germany who was now the one without a proper jacket.  
Italy felt protected by the warmth, snuggling more into it as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sensing the smell of Germany that made him feel even more comfortable.

"Ve~ It's so relaxing..." Italy muttered, his body that was attacked by the cold trying to put him asleep.  
Germany saw that and smiled gently as he turned around and kneeled down a bit.  
"Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride to my house so you don't have to walk," he offered, glad as he heard Italy whisper a little yes and climb on his back, light as a feather.  
Germany got a hold of his legs and then slowly stood up, Italy leaning forwards to put his arms around Germany's neck and let them rest at his chest.

He lazily let his head sink down on the blonde man's shoulder, relaxing almost immediately. "Ve~ Thank you Germany..."

...

Italy had been sleeping for the whole way to Germany's home, what was why they had been catching many weird glares on the way.  
It wasn't usual for a person to walk by while carrying another person with them, that another person asleep.  
But as they were home, Germany was glad since the cold had also reached him after giving Italy his jacket, but he also knew that he had to wake the sleeping Italian up now so that they both could quickly change clothes.

He had some of Italy's clothes lying around anyways, but it may be even better for him to wear bigger clothes right now, because they could warm him a bit more.

And so, Germany tried shaking on one of Italy's legs, but the guys remained asleep, and because he really didn't want to wake him up on another way, he gently put him down on the carpet that was lying in front of the door.

There, he took off his and Italy's shoes and worked the sleeping one out of his jacket to put it aside, before he tried to wake up Italy again by shaking him at his shoulders.  
"Hey, Italy, wake up. You have to get out of the wet clothes, or I'll have to get you out of those myself."  
"Hmmm? What are you talking about..." he suddenly started and slowly opened his eyes, starting to shiver again.  
"You always leave some of your damn underwear in my house so I'm just gonna bring you into my room and give it to you, but I'll give you some of my clothes to wear, they'll be warming you up better," Germany said, sounding quite cold, but Italy could hear a bit of worry out of it, what made him smile.

"Su- achoo!" Italy tried to say, being interrupted by a sneeze again, followed by coughing and sniffing shortly.  
Germany looked at him for a moment before he pulled him up again, leading him to his room, where he made Italy lean against the door while he was searching in his wardrobe to find some stuff that he could lend to Italy to keep him warm.  
"It really hit you hard, hm?" Germany asked, still wanting to scold him, even though he sounded too soft for that.

"Take off your clothes and put them into one corner. I'll take care about them getting dry again later. Ah, and here is a towel that you can use for your body," the German man told the other one who just nodded with a yawn.  
Germany quickly put down the clothes for Italy on the bed and threw the towel into his direction before he searched himself some too.  
He didn't had to change completely though, so he stayed with Italy in that room to just change pants and his upper clothes into something more warm and comfortable.

And it was weird how quiet Italy was except for some coughs and sneezes from the background as he changed his complete clothes. He just stayed so silent for the whole time, that it worried Germany, until he was finished with changing and looked around to Italy, who was struggling with the pullover that was given to him, while he had everything else on already.

Germany had to chuckle and threw his wet clothes to Italy's into a corner to walk up to him and help him pull the thing over his head and then down, so that he could see the other's face again.  
He didn't know what had taken the steering wheel of his emotions, but it made him put a hand on Italy's reddened and still cold cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, thinking about it, and even though it was freezing cold, it felt like a wonder, that soft cheek and the soft way he was touching it.  
"Ve, what are you doing?" Italy asked, but then Germany snapped back into reality and ignored the warm feeling that spread through his body and the satisfaction by feeling his soft skin, so that he could move his hand to the other nation's forehead.  
"Hm, looks like you're already running a fever. Anyways, let's dry your hair so that you really won't get even more cold."

...

Later, after Germany had dried his smaller companions hair (even though he really started to wonder why he flinched and blushed everytime Germany touched that weird curl with the towel) and tugged him into blankets to lie down in his bed, he started preparing sleeping pills for Italy and was thinking about cooking a little meal for the Italian, too.

On the other side, he'd just give him the pills and then probably be able to watch him fall asleep in seconds again. Either way, he'd give him sleeping pills first, so that he'd get over the worst time in that he couldn't give him medicine at least a bit more smoothly by sleeping through it.

And so he became a bit faster with his actions and took the things to Italy a few moments after, so that he'd be there before he started to sleep again.  
"Here, take the pills," Germany commanded and put it down on the little desk next to the bed so that Italy could grab it easily.  
The brown-haired guy nodded with a little smile as he sat up straight again, the blanket sliding to his side meanwhile.  
This was the first moment where Germany completely had time to look at Italy in his comfortable clothes, and he couldn't help it but had to smile a little bit. He just looked so cute in those too big clothes, his reddened cheeks and his sleepy eyes that reminded Germany of a cute child that just tried to take a nap or really needs to take a nap (or both).

He couldn't stop staring at him, which was why Italy noticed it after some times and looked back right into his eyes after taking the pills.  
"I hope you're not angry anymore," Italy muttered out of nowhere and looked away in shame, gulping unsure and worrying.  
"It's okay, don't worry. I'm not angry anymore," Germany answered truthfully, making Italy raise an eyebrow.  
"Still something makes you stare at me... What is it? Can I fix it?"  
"Yes, by going to sleep now. You need some rest after running around in the rain so stupidly," he answered, his cold and judging sounding side coming up again.

"But I want to talk to you more like this, you know, so calm and peaceful," Italy muttered, actually almost sleeping, what Germany recognized as he saw how the smaller male's eyes closed by themselves again and again.  
"Lie down and sleep. When you wake up, we can talk again. It's fine," he said calmly again with a sigh, before Italy nodded, stopping his insisting. He lied down more comfortable and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Thank you Germany~"

He fell asleep as fast as lightning, resulting in Germany sitting by his side even as the Italian was sleeping peacefully. He gently put a hand on Italy's forehead again, hearing him sigh in his sleep. His forehead was hot and made Germany worry about Italy even more. That was a bad fever, and his hands probably were cold enough to make him feel less warm in this state.

He pulled the hand away and sunk into his thoughts, seeing Italy shiver before that.  
He felt as if he couldn't leave the other nation's side right now, even though he had to get up and purchase medicine (since he didn't get sick very often himself, he didn't have that much medicine at home) or cook something warm and healthy for the sleeping guy. Germany gulped and fought the will to stay there by just standing up and staring down at his friend.

He sighed and closed his eyes before he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Italy's forehead, resulting in him smiling a little in his sleep.

But Germany didn't see that because he kept his eyes closed as he turned around and left the room, so that he wouldn't get distracted by watching him looking so peacefully.

...

The German came back home, and he heard nothing. Everything still stood at it's place and it was completely silent.  
He sighed relieved, figuring out that Italy must still be asleep. He really hadn't wanted him to wake up while he was buying medicine and stuff to cook, not in a state like this.  
It wasn't more than a cold but the worrying still drove Germany into panicking like this.

He put everything down in the kitchen and then went to the room that Italy was in so that he could wake him up and treat him.  
And as he entered the room, he quickly went to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

The smaller guy still slept deeply, but he seemed to start sweating a lot. His cheeks were red and when Germany touched one of them, they were really hot.  
He sighed and shook Italy at his shoulders. He really didn't want to scare him out of his dream world but he had to remove some of the layers and take some of the Ibuprofen that Germany brought home.  
He shook him a few times before he slowly opened his eyes, tears stuck in them.  
"Ger-Germany? I feel like I'm burning..."  
"Wait a moment, I'll take care of that," the blond man sad while pulling the blanket off Italy's body and getting him out of the warm pullover that he had given him before. Under that, he still had a warming pullover, but not as thick as the other one, actually quite thin.  
"Is that better? Stay here, I'll get you a cold and wet washcloth for your forehead. Also, you have to drink a lot, I'll bring you a bottle of water."  
"Hey, I can get that myself too, it's-"  
"Stay in bed or I'll end you," Germany interrupted threatening, causing Italy to sigh and lean back. He didn't want to challenge Germany's anger, especially not now. "Thank you..."  
"Ja ja."  
And with that, he stood up to go into the kitchen quickly, so that he could prepare everything.

And in the end, he sat by Italy again, who had a washcloth on his forehead now and drank some of the water while Germany was watching him. Just as he sneezed a lot in a row while still holding the water bottle, Germany sighed, "Okay, I brought you Ibuprofen. Here, just take this," he said, handing it over to the sick guy.

He did as he was told and then closed his eyes for a moment, smiling slightly. "You're so caring. I like that side of you."  
"Side of me?... I just care for a companion, that's normal."  
Italy opened one eye and started coughing a little. "But no one sentenced you to do all of this. You could have just sent me home and let me take care myself."  
Germany looked down to the ground a bit uneasy, scratching his neck. "Whatever... I'll just go change the washcloth," he said to escape this conversation and took the thing off his head to do as he said.

......

It was getting really late and Italy was becoming hungry, so that Germany stood up from the bed again to make some soup for the Italian. This time, he asked him to come with him if he felt okay enough and since the Ibuprofen was already helping, he could easily walk to the kitchen with him.

"So, I learned an old recipe for a German soup, it's called Hühnersuppe, that is really healthy, especially when you catched a cold. And it's quite delicious on top of that. So it's a good thing for you to eat at the moment", Germany told Italy who was lazily sitting at the desk and already tired again. "Sounds good", he said with a little smile while watching Germany and falling into deep thoughts. "I still wonder why you care so much..."  
"I-" he started to protest, but found that he himself had no explanation and interrupted himself by clearing his throat and just focusing on the food.

...

As they were eating together, it was quiet, but in a comfortable way of silence that was bothering no one.  
Only sometimes Italy was randomly smiling at Germany, who was just looking back, but in a softer way than usual.  
After Italy ate more than Germany expected him to, he leaned back, holding back a sneeze. He still looked sick but already a bit better, almost as if the good care and the fact that they were nations cleared the cold up by now.

"We should do this more often. Just sitting together, eating soup, smiling at each other. No shouting or training or anything like that. Just things like this," Italy meant dreamy, smiling even brighter. It looked almost too unreal, as if he was in another dimension and said it to someone else than Germany.

"I- uhm... We can see what we can do alone and on our own when you're healthy again. Up to then, you'll just have to enjoy these little moments for now."  
"You mean, we'll be going on dates soon?"  
"Italy! That-..." Germany started, interrupting stopping again and just staring at Italy for a moment, feeling his heart race and his cheek burn a little.  
"Well... ja."  
"Ve~! Yay!"  
"But focus on getting fit again first!"  
"... Okay..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what is this lol. Should've been better skskskks I'll probably take this back


End file.
